Tailsladdin (Badly Drawn Rainbow Style)
Badly Drawn Rainbow's third spoof of Aladdin, and her first under her new Sonic the Hedgehog pictures banner. Cast *Aladdin - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Princess Jasmine - Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Genie - Keira (Jak and Daxter) *Jafar - King Bowser Koopa (Mario) *Iago - Mario *Abu - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony) *Magic Carpet - Pterano (The Land Before Time) *Sultan - Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rajah - No (Nintendogs) *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Razoul's Guards - Raptors (The Land Before Time) *Peddler - Sonic the Hedgehog *Gazeem the Thief - Ruby, Chomper, Ducky and Spike (The Land Before Time) *Prince Achmed - Scarface (The Animals Of Farthing Wood) *Omar the Melon Seller - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Old Jafar - Tirek (My Little Pony) *Elephant Abu - Grandpa Longneck (The Land Before Time) *Snake Jafar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Genie Jafar - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) Place Cast *Agrabah - The Babylon Garden (Sonic Riders) *Marketplace of Agrabah - Astral Babylon (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) *Aladdin's Home - Tornado (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Lamp as itself *End of the Earth as itself Parts *Tailsladdin part 1 - "Babylonia Nights"/A Dark Night *Tailsladdin part 2 - Tails on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Tailsladdin part 3 - Tails Fights with Prince Scarface/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" *Tailsladdin part 4 - Princess Wave's Dream *Tailsladdin part 5 - Bowser and Jet's Conversation *Tailsladdin part 6 - Trouble in Astral Babylon/Bowser's Evil Plan *Tailsladdin part 7 - Tails Arrested (Part 1) *Tailsladdin part 8 - Tails Arrested (Part 2) *Tailsladdin part 9 - Tails Escapes with a Centaur *Tailsladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Tailsladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) *Tailsladdin part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Keira (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Tailsladdin part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Keira (Part 2) *Tailsladdin part 14 - Jet Upbraids Bowser *Tailsladdin part 15 - Tails' First Wish *Tailsladdin part 16 - Bowser Makes his Move/"Prince Tali" *Tailsladdin part 17 - Jet Rides on Pterano *Tailsladdin part 18 - Tails Argues with Keira *Tailsladdin part 19 - Tails Goes to Wave *Tailsladdin part 20 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" *Tailsladdin part 21 - Tails Almost Spills the Beans *Tailsladdin part 22 - Tails and Wave's Kiss/Tails Gets Ambushed *Tailsladdin part 23 - Bowser Gets Exposed *Tailsladdin part 24 - Tails' Depression/Mario Steals the Lamp *Tailsladdin part 25 - Bowser's Dark Wishes/"Prince Tali (reprise)" *Tailsladdin part 26 - The Ends of the Earth *Tailsladdin part 27 - Tails vs Bowser (Part 1) *Tailsladdin part 28 - Tails vs Bowser (Part 2) *Tailsladdin part 29 - Tails vs Bowser (Part 3) *Tailsladdin part 30 - Happy End in the Babylon Garden/A Whole New Life *Tailsladdin part 31 - End Credits Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Badly Drawn Rainbow